The third side
by 000RainbowChick000
Summary: Violet Evans is the older sister of Lily and Petunia. A story of friendship, caring and of choosing another path than what you've been told to take
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! I have decided to go on with publishing this new HP story, so hang on and see what'll happen!**

**I OWN: The main OC character and the plot idea.**

**I DON'T OWN: Harry Potter, the HP universe or anything else.**

**ALSO: this story WILL NOT follow the books as much - just so you know.**

**Have fun and tell me what you think when you've read chapter 1 =)**

**1 The flower sisters (A few days in July 1969)**

"Violet! Can you please run and get your sisters? We'll eat in twenty minutes", called Rose Evans from the kitchen.

Violet sighed and put her book down. At the age of fourteen she sometimes was immensely annoyed about acting like a babysitter; she thought that her sisters were old enough to pass time themselves.

But, since she felt that her mum was tired and annoyed, Violet decided to help out.

"Will do mum."

Said and done; she headed outside and walked towards the playground where she knew her sisters to be.

They weren't exactly at the playground, Violet realized as she walked to her destination; they were on the grass beside it and not alone.

She recognized Severus Snape at once, he was still cute and in oversized clothes. Violet wondered why Petunia had tagged along; ever since Lily had discovered that she was a witch – only a few days ago but still – Petunia had been annoyed and withdrawn. Violet had felt a need to belong from her two year younger sister and she figured that Petunia simply felt put aside since she had not shown any supernatural abilities whatsoever.

Violet grimaced as too many feelings took over her at once; she tuned out and thanked some higher cosmic power for the books she had been given on Empathic abilities three years ago.

"Hiya! Petunia, Lily, you have to come home for dinner. Hello Severus", she said to the three younger kids.

They all gave her gloomy looks and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm here on mums order!"

She watched as Lily hugged Severus goodbye, noted that Petunia just turned and stalked towards their home and waved to the younger guy herself.

Dinner was great as always and Violet ate happily and ignored Petunia "You'll get fat!" remark since she felt the sadness and annoyance radiate from the younger blonde.

Violet spent the remaining hours before bed finishing her book.

####

Wednesday was a little crazy. Violet met up with Sarah and Jack who both radiated annoyance at each other; Sarah was angry 'cause Jack didn't like her and Jack thought Sarah was in the way since he liked Violet. Of course, neither of them said anything about their feelings.

Violet did her best to have fun anyway; she took them bowling and they managed to have a good and fun time until Jack tried to kiss Violet when she won the game. The happening made Sarah rush of in tears and Jack confused when Violet told him that she did not like him.

After that, Violet went to the woods alone and stumbled upon a bruised Severus whom she helped home when he refused to follow her home and be looked over by her mum; she felt his anger and fear and hated herself for not being able to help. He thanked her when they reached his neighborhood and she watched him go home, a nagging feeling eating her.

She told her mother, which was all Violet felt she could do.

Lily was quiet and did not want to take a run around the house, so Violet spent some time with Petunia helping her with summer homework.

####

Saturday meant movie night with her friends. Violet dressed as she usually did; in jeans and a blue t-shirt and sneakers.

"Bye mum!" she called out from the hall.

"Bye darling, have fun and take care!" replied her mum from the living room.

Violet met up with Cassie, Sarah and Marie in town and they decided to watch a horror movie, which turned out to be a bad idea since Violet found herself unable to sleep that night.

####

Thursday was cleaning day. As in cleaning the whole house from cellar to attic.

Violet dressed in old shorts and a very used t-shirt and went to work in the cellar with Lily. They found lots of fun stuff and an army of dust rats which made them giggle and shriek. After two hours of work, they had managed to throw out six boxes of old clothes, gams and various broken things, they had also dusted and dried off every surface and put the boxes that would be kept in a neat pile in a corner.

Lunch break; they ate outside in the sun and drank sparkling lemon water to the cold chicken salad their mother had made.

Violet was then asked to do the kitchen, which was funnily since there wasn't much to do at all; she escaped to clean her own room after twenty minutes. Her own room was a mild chaos and Violet began cleaning her closets and then her writing desk. She finished by vacuum-cleaning and drying off the floor with lemon scented cleanser.

Shower that evening was a struggle; Petunia stole the shower from Lily, their mother yelled at her, Lily was awfully slow and their father told her to hurry up which made her jumpy and snarky since she believed everyone to be against her and then their mum insisted on cleaning the bathroom before Violet finally could take a quick could shower and stumble into bed.

It was hard to be fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, here's chapter 2, enjoy and leave a review if you feel like it =)**

**2 An unexpected friendship (A few during Christmas and New Year 1975/1976)**

Violet yawned as she closed the café door, locked it and began walking home to her small apartment a few blocks away. She was so bloody tired! Her colleague Amber had been ill for four days and since their boss was old and shaky, Violet had been holding the fortress alone. Luckily, she now had four days off as a thank-you.

"Violet?"

Jumping, the blonde whirled around and was mildly surprised to see the tall, thin shape of Severus Snape.

"Where did you come from? Shit, I totally missed you! Hi."

Violet was aware that she sounded a bit shrill but she was too tired to care.

"I was wondering if you would like… a drink?"

Violet blinked, looked at her sisters friend and blinked again, totally confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Suddenly, she felt him all over; he was unsure and lonely and had no one, not even Lily.

"Would you like a drink?" he repeated, now blushing furiously.

Violet felt sorry for him.

"Severus… surely you don't think you are alone?" she inquired softly and watched his eyes widen.

"How did you… can you read my mind?"

"No… I can feel your emotions", Violet replied honestly and watched as a look of curiousness crept over his features.

"I didn't know that Empaths existed", he muttered and gave her a look over.

Violet shrugged.

"I've been told there are few of us left… but I think you've suspected… why else come to me when you have my sister?"

He blushed again.

"I did not mean to pry! But I've heard you say things over the years…"

"It's fine! I don't mind you knowing. As for that drink; you're too young for alcohol and I'm too tired. But I do make awesome chocolate", she said and watched his yes shine a little.

They didn't talk much that night; Violet sensed that Severus simply wanted some company, and for some reason he didnät find it in her youngest sister that night.

Violet found that she didn't mind acting as a substitute.

####

"Violet, you have to help me! I don't understand him!"

Violet raised an eyebrow at Lily. Her sister was home for Christmas and had come to visit her over the night.

"Who? That Potter guy?"

Violet grinned as Lily flushed scarlet.

"No! Severus! He's hanging around with bad guys…"

"Maybe he doesn't think they are bad", Violet pointed out calmly and poured Lily more soda.

"But they are! They are into Dark Arts!"

"Lily, not everything is black and white; there's always a third side", said Violet for what she thought the hundredth time in the there month during which Lily had complained about Severus.

Personally, Violet thought that her sister was acting childish and jealous; she had felt that Lily somehow wanted Severus for herself, like it was right to be his only friend. Violet disagreed.

"But he doesn't like me anymore!" complained Lily with an annoyed huff.

Violet snorted.

"Well, _you_ don't like him so why should he go on liking you?"

Lily was silent.

"I… I do like him!"

"Yes, as a _friend_", Violet drawled and ended the discussion by turning on a movie. Sometimes, she hated feeling what other's felt; it was like having a snoopy shadow self.

####

Violet was tumbling around in the snow in the woods by her childhood home when she heard footsteps in the snow and felt a wave of surprise and then something akin to contentment.

She looked up and smiled at Severus.

"Hi! Help me build a snowman!"

He quirked a black eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you too old for this?"

"I'll never be too old! Now, build!" she laughed.

To her surprise he did help her build a snowman, and when they – hours later – where wet and cold he invited her to his home for tea, which surprised Violet a lot since not even Lily had been inside Severus's home.

But she followed him and was introduced to his mother Eileen who seemed kind but tired and worn. Violet spent an hour there before she thanked for the company and headed home.

####

Violet poured coffee for an elder couple and looked up when the doorbell chimed. She was surprised to see Severus; she hadn't seen him since their snowball fight before New Year's Eve.

He sat down at a corner table and asked for chocolate and an apple tart. She fixed his order and chatted quickly; asked how he was and if he'd enjoyed New Year's. She also asked if he wanted an apple pie to bring home to his mother. He accepted with a nod and a small thank you, blushing a little while muttering the words.

Violet felt something that she could only describe as crush-feeling oozing of the young wizard, and she was a little surprised since she had always felt him liking – loving even – her red haired sister.

Violet suspected that perhaps Severus had realized that Lily didn't see him that way, or her sister had told him, but it still didnät explain why he suddenly seemed to fancy _her_.

She decided to leave it be.

####

It was Lily's last day home and it had snowed terrible during the night so Violet had headed over to help her dad showel the fluffy whiteness away from the driveway.

She was busy working on an annoyingly tight packed snow pile when she sensed Severus approaching. Usually, she preferred to shut down her sense when being around people, but it didn't work all the time and she had made peace with it, but still it would have been fun to not always know who was behind her back.

"Hi there. Lily's inside, I'm sure you can just go inside", Violet greeted the teenager.

"I'm not here for that… I mean… I wanted to ask if you… if I can write… to you… you _understand_", he mumbled and looked at the snow, read as a tomato.

Violet understood, or she thought she did; Severus was feeling trust in her Empath side, and she suspected that he wasn't one to easily trust others.

"Sure, write ahead, but it would be great if you can send letter the muggle way. Doesn't Hogsmeade have a post office?"

Severus nodded quickly and a rush of relief came from him.

"Yes, I'll do that. Thank you."

He swept inside the house before Violet could reply and wish him happy birthday; she had just realized that they had the same birthday. Figuring she'd tell him when he left, Violet resumed showeling snow.

"He likes you", commented Frank from his snow pile.

"Shut up dad!" Violet muttered reflexively and her dad chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, enjoy it as well, see you!**

**3 Pen pals (A few days in February and****March 1976)**

Violet stamped the snow of her boots, unlocked her door and headed inside the warm apartment with a sigh. She'd been running around at work all day, juggling everything and everyone. She would have to either have a serious talk with Amber about being sick so much, or take the easy way out and apply for a totally new job.

She glanced at the mail that lay on the floor; magazines, bills and – she bent down and looked closer –a letter.

"Huh, guess he got the guts to write", she commented aloud and fished the letter up in one hand, dumped the other mail on the little table and strolled into the living room, opening the letter as she walked.

_Violet,_

_You said I could write, I hope I'm not disturbing. If so, just tell and I won't write._

_I'm not sure what to say, I just feel like you understand, of course you do – you're an Empath but even so._

_I enjoyed building that snowman with you._

_Hope you're alright in the cold_

_Severus_

Violet smiled. It was so obviously that Severus was not used to talking much. She didn't mind, but she figured that she'd do the long talking until he felt surer. Picking up a pen and a paper, she decided to reply right away.

_Severus,_

_You can write, I said you could so why would I change my mind?_

_Well, you're partly right; yes I understand many things thank to being an Empath and therefore a very good reader off people, but I also like to think that I understand _without _my abilities, if that makes sense. You know. Mostly I try _not _to read others feelings, but when feelings are to strong or I'm too close to someone it's hard._

_I enjoyed that too, you're a great company! I suspect we have the same sarcastic humor, which rocks!_

_How's school? Anything wicked going on?_

_Take care and don't slip on ice_

_Violet_

####

_Violet,_

_I assume you are well._

_Things here are okay, albeit a little lonely and gloomy. But I'm talking to some new friends in my House, so I think things will brighten up. Your sister doesn't approve, though. _

_How is your job? Still too much? You should really change work, or rock some sense in that silly colleague of yours._

_Sending some sweets since you mentioned liking them._

_Studying for OWL:s here, interesting and fascinating but very much to learn._

_Severus_

Violet snorted at the dry humor that seeped between the written words.

_Severus,_

_Well and alive but tired. Hope you're not drowning in books!_

_New friends are good! Don't mind my sister, she can be a bit egocentric when having friends; Lily likes to be the center of attention nowadays. Well, we love her anyway, but that's the facts._

_Work's silly, am currently looking for a new job, although failing a bit. Sadly. Am also annoyingly alone – where are the decent guys?! Have you hidden them?_

_Oh sweets! You are sweet._

_Have to rush, am late for a movie night with a friend._

_Take care and study well, you will do great!_

_Violet _

####

Severus turned a page in his books and scribbled down the use of moonstones, decided that he deserved a break and thought of replying to Violet's last letter, so he fished it up from his bag and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and began writing her name – and her letter was ripped from his hand and he shot up and glared daggers at James Potter.

"Give me that!"

"What's the matter, Snivellus? Hiding love letters?"

And the idiot began reading Violet's words aloud. Severus flicked his wand boils erupted all over Potter, large and seeping with pus. Snatching his letter back, Severus punched Potter in the face, collected his things and marched off. _No one_ would make fun of what Violet was writing him.

He replied to het letter in his bed, with the curtains closed tightly and a repelling spell in place.

_Violet,_

_Am tired of being here, can't wait for summer holiday and then I only have two years left. Potter is a brat, just tried to steal your letter and making fun of it. Punched him and placed a pus-filled boils all over his annoying being._

_Are the sweets gone yet? Am NOT sweet. Simply proving a friend with much needed sugar._

_Hope movie night was fun. Perhaps we could watch a movie sometimes? Have never seen one._

_Have to go as well, dinnertime._

_Have a nice weekend_

_Severus_

####

In the last week of March, Violet had Sarah over for dinner and wine. They talked about work, common friends and possible love interest – or in Violet's case, the lack of said interest.

"What do you mean lack of?! You have that Severus guy!" exclaimed Sarah and ate some more pasta.

Violet poured herself wine and snorted.

"I don't! He needs a friend, that's all. But I admit he's sweet in his way. But if I, you know, came onto him a bet he'd run away."

"Oh no way! From what you've told me, he's crushing on you!" Sarah pointed out and waved her fork in the air as if to emphasize her words even more.

"Oh stop it! I may be reading too much into it; he might just be shy overall and it doesn't have to mean he's crushing on me", Violet mused and drank some of the chilled white wine.

"Oh please Violet! You seem _very_ happy every time you have gotten a letter from him."

"Of course I'm happy, Sarah, it's jolly fun to have a pen pal!"

Violet decided to change subject.

"How was your date?"

Sarah babbled on and Violet high-fived herself mentally for avoiding the subject of liking Severus; she really didn't feel like sharing their little bubble, not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, I hope you'll enjoy it as well as the others. Let me now what you think =)**

**4 Idiots, letters and farewell hugs (A few days in June 1976)**

Violet hummed as she swiped the floor. It was her last day at the café; tomorrow she'd start her new job in a bookstore a bit closer to her home and she was doing her best not to dance around. Violet _loved_ books.

Suddenly, a little dizzy but very real, a feeling of anger, embarrassment and hopelessness swept over her. Violet was surprised to recognize the feelings as Severus's; she had never felt someone she was close with on such a distance before, except Lily on a few rare occasions.

And then, she felt her sister, crystal clear for a heartbeat; hurt and anger in an exploding mix. And then nothing.

"Well, fuck", Violet muttered and paused in her work, pondering over what could have happened. She decided to write them both when she got home, but until then she had a café to clean and coffee and bread to make for costumers.

####

Lily couldn't believe him! How could he call her that word when she was trying to help him?! Huffing, the redheaded witch stomped the last stairs into the Owlery with a letter in her hand; Lily preferred to read her mail amongst the chatter of the birds.

_Hello sis!_

_I'll skip the formalities and blah blah – are you alright?! Felt you today – probably yesterday now but still – and you know I usually only feel someone at such a distance due to STRONG feelings. You were hurt and angry, so what's the matter mini-flower?_

_Reply ASAP please, dying of worry over here! Have not told mum and dad due to not knowing what have happened. Will not tell if you don't want them to know. _

_Take care mini-flower._

_Love you,_

_Violet_

Smiling slightly at her sisters somewhat rushed letter, Lily pulled out quill, ink and parchment and wrote a reply.

_Hi Violet,_

_Huh, funny, that has only happened like what, two times before…_

_A lot happened. Potter the idiot and his friends where bullying Severus, I tried to help, he called me a _Mudblood_. Yelled at him, called him that horrid nickname Potter uses, feel a little bad but am mostly angry, sad and DO NOT want to speak with him, and can't fathom why he said that!_

_Otherwise nothing bad here._

_Please don't tell mum/dad, do not want them to know everything._

_Sending a few pictures I took this weekend, figure you might enjoy them. _

_Have to go, am writing this during lunch break and have Potions in twenty minutes._

_Thanks for worrying but please don't die, I need my super-sister for backup._

_Love you as well,_

_Lily_

Sealing the letter, Lily called stood up and called for her bird Dawn. The owl chirped as she tied the letter to a small leg and kissed the bird's beak.

"Take this to Violet, and fly safe."

Lily waited until Dawn had flown off and then she rushed down the stairs and into the castle towards the Potions classroom.

####

Severus was annoyed and ashamed. He had called out to Lily in anger and embarrassment, not fully registering what he had said until it was too late. And now, when he tried to explain, to make her understand, she refused.

Throwing a stone in to the lake Severus realized that where he himself was forgiving and willing to listen, Lily was not. And it was sad to have to accept that, for he wanted her to be as amazing as he thought her.

He looked down at the letter from her sister Violet again and was again amazed by her understanding.

_Severus,_

_I know what happened a few days ago; felt both you and Lily and wrote my sister and got a reply before I had time to write you. I'm sorry. _

_I DO NOT approve of you calling my sister a bad name, but I also get that you were hurt yourself and not thinking clearly, elsewise you would not have said it. The same goes for my sister. Have told her this. She doesn't know that we write; don't think it's her business._

_Understand that you've been trying to talk to Lily in vain. My advice, sadly. Is that you stop. She will not bulge, stubborn redhead. She is at fault too of course, calling you a bad name and not willing to listen now, but she doesn't see it that way. So, just stop. _

_Sending some mint chocolate with this letter, always help me._

_Take care_

_Love, Violet_

Sighing, Severus threw another rock in the dark water and stood up. He had something to do before he could write Violet back.

Twenty minutes later, he was waiting for Lily outside the Gryffindor common room. When she finally showed up, she looked tired and sad and clearly didnät want to be there.

"What?"

Her voice was stern. Severus swallowed.

"Please, Lily, just five minutes", he begged softly.

She agreed reluctantly with a nod, her eyes hard and her lips tightly shut.

"I was embarrassed and angry and the mocked me Lily. You heard them! I wanted to take them down, not being rescued again. I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean what I said, and you know I don't think that way! Please, can't you forgive me? We don't have to be friends anymore, but please, forgive me."

Severus had thought long and hard and had come to the conclusion that it was better not to have Lily's friendship if that meant she forgave him; he couldn't go on knowing that she was hurt and angry forever. It sounded and felt cheesy, but it was the truth. She meant that much too him.

He was surprised – to put it mildly –when Lily hugged him. It was warm, hard and final.

"Goodbye Severus."

And she was gone, the portrait swung shut behind and he was alone.

Feeling sad but also content, Severus turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya!**

**I haven't abaonded you! My writingprogram crashed... Hav now found Another, so am back with more chapter!**

**Enjoy chapter 5 =)**

**5 Birthday fun and changes (A few days in January 1977)**

Violet whisked eggs and sugar in a bowl and chuckled at Lily's face; her sister looked as if she had eaten a lemon.

"You're still seeing him?!"

"Use another word, please mini-flower, we're not dating!"

Lily's face turned smug.

"But you want to!" her little sister stated.

Violet snorted and added flour, cocoa and vanilla to the mix and whisked some more.

"No I don't! I like him yes but not like that, I swear. Now, why aren't you on your way home yet? Don't you have a date?"

Lily grinned.

"Yes I do! I just wanted to rush by; it _is_ your birthday after all Violet."

"Sadly yes", joked Violet. "And as I've said before, I'm busy today and want no celebration! Now shoo mini-flower! Call or pop by tomorrow for date-reporting, okay? Bye Lily!"

Giggling, her sister left, leaving the small box on the table, and Violet went back to her chocolate and raspberry cake.

# # # #

Severus didn't know why he was so nervous. It was only Violet after all. Sure, he liked but, but he didn't _like_ her. Muttering to himself about annoying feelings, he pocketed the small gift and left the little house.

He stopped a few blocks from Violet's apartment, stepped inside a flower shop and then continued onwards with red-black roses.

In the elevator he felt trapped and was relieved when he finally could exit it at the top floor and ring on the doorbell.

Violet opened all smiles and flushed cheeks. She looked quite lovely

"Hi there! C'mon in – I've been rushing around but we should get our dinner in time hehe – oh, those are _lovely, thank you_!" she rambled and beamed when he handed her the roses.

Severus followed her inside, took of his shoes and coat and was given a hug from a happy Violet –she smelled the roses all while showing him to the kitchen.

"I have water, juice, milk or wine, you chose", Violet told him with a smile and put the roses in a vase.

Severus shrugged; he really had no idea what he wanted.

"Oh well, be indecisive then, I vote for vine", Violet said with a grin.

"Risking getting arrested for giving alcohol to an underage?"

"Oh hush you, you're not underage in the world we share so I say go for it! That is, if you want wine, of course."

"Perhaps a small glass, I've never had it before", Severus said honestly and expected to be laughed at, but Violet merely smiled.

"You know, I was good as well; didn't drink or smoke until I turned eighteen, was called sucker for it. Oh well, never mind. Sit, sit and let's eat. I hope you'll like it."

# # # #

Violet leaned back in the couch and sipped on her wine while glancing at Severus, who sat with the package she had given him, looking confused. She giggled.

"What? It's your birthday as well silly! Go on, open it!"

She drank more wine and watched as he carefully peeled the paper away and revealed the gift.

"Thank you. How did you know?"

He sounded awed.

"Well, it was more or less a lucky guess; I partially remember hearing Lily talking about fairy tales and you replying that you didn't know them, and so I figured that you really hadn't, so I bought this when I saw it", she said and watched as he smiled, small but full, and she felt content.

Fingering on the silver watch that now adorned her left wrist Violet closed her eyes for a minute and relished in the comfortable silence and the feelings of content, happiness and proudness that seeped from Severus.

She promptly ignored the other feelings she caught from him; not because they were unpleasant but because she didn't want to end up acting due to emotional confusing which had happened to her before when someone was fond of her and where too close physically.

"Hey, I totally forgot the cake!" she wailed when realizing this, and shot up and went to get their dessert.

When Severus left three hours earlier, Violet lost it for a minute and kissed him goodbye on the cheek, _very_ close to his thin lips, instead of giving him the hug she'd planned on.

She noted that he blushed, and felt somewhat flushed herself and took it out on the innocent wine bottle; drinking what was left and then proceeded to shower so cold her lips turned blue.

# # # #

The days had turned a little milder; the snow was starting to melt away and then sun seemed warmer but Severus knew that the winter wasn't nearly done. More snow and cold would surely come and stay until March as always.

He leaned against a tree and shrugged of the uneasy feeling that had followed him since his and Violet's birthday dinner. He had admitted to himself that he liked her since then and now he could stop thinking about the kiss she'd given him; why had she done that? He wondered if it had something to do with her empathic abilities.

Whatever the reason behind her kiss was, it had pleased and confused him to no end. And since they hadn't really talked since then except for brief greetings when they had run into each other, Severus now feared that Violet was going to end their friendship.

"Severus!"

He blinked and saw Violet a bit away; she was working her way up the hill dressed in a blue coat and a matching scarf wrapped around her neck. When she reached him, she hugged him. He relished in the feeling.

"Let's walk", he muttered when she stepped away.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a while before Severus worked up what little courage he felt he had and asked the question which had burned in his mind.

"Why did you kiss me?"

To his surprise, Violet blushed, groaned and stopped.

"Ah yes, that… which version do you want?" she asked and grinned sheepishly.

"The truth will do."

"Let's head to the lake and sit down first", she suggested and they walked in since for ten minutes before sitting down on a bench beside the frozen lake.

"So?"

Severus looked at the older girl. She was winding her fingers in her lap and biting her lip.

"Oh fuck it! I kissed you because I could feel everything you felt for me, and because I wanted it myself, a little bit, and the emotional confusing just made me lose it. It happens when I'm overthrown with emotions."

"But you wanted to… I mean…"

"I wanted to kiss you yes. No I'm not in love with you. I think I'm a little shaken Severus. You obviously feel something for me, and I feel it when we're close physically… like now"; Violet said softly.

Severus mulled her words over in his head a few times, threw all caution in the snow by his feet, grabbed Violet by the neck and pressed his lips to hers.

# # # #

Violet blinked, fumbled for her alarm clock and turned the damn thing off. Silence was never as blissful as in mornings.

It had been a week since Severus had kissed her by the lake and to her surprise nothing had changed really. They still talked normally, but now they also made out heavily between the talk, and he had actually asked her on a date. Which was why she had chosen to get up in a normal time today, she wanted to have to rush past her family and chat with Lily and say hello to Petunia before meeting Severus.

One quick phone call, a shower and breakfast and Violet jumped onto the bus and rode twenty minutes to the suburban and rang the doorbell to her childhood home. Lily opened and flung herself onto her with a happy squeal.

"Violet!"

They headed inside and talked for two hours – Violet learned that Petunia had a boyfriend of two days ago and that Lily was beginning to like Potter a little – and then Violet headed off, with her sisters "good luck" ringing in her ears as Lily had shrieked it from the door high enough for the neighbors to hear.

The date went well and felt nice; they ate in a small restaurant and Severus insisted on paying, he kissed her knuckles and Violet felt much appreciated for some reason. They took a walk back to her flat, she incited him in and they ended up on the couch, talking and exchanging kisses for an hour before Severus had to leave since he was returning to school the next day.

# # # #

Three days after Lily and Severus had returned to school, Violet saw three men dressed in cloaks rushing down a street on her way to work. She realized that they were most likely wizards who were in rush and so she paid it no mind until later that day when she read the newspaper and immediately connected the mysterious deaths as an effect of the Avada Kedavra spell her sister had told her about.

Violet spent the next four days on guard but nothing happened and she slowly brushed it off, knowing that she couldn't do anything. Still, she felt as if things were suddenly taking a strange turn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Here's chapter 6, I hope you'll like it =)**

**6 Dark times (A few days in November 1979)**

Violet slammed the newspaper down on the table.

"Fucking hell!"

"Easy, I have a kid in here", joked Lily who saw beside her on the couch. Violet snorted.

"You don't know that yet silly", she pointed out to her younger sister.

Lily had called her, ecstatic, and told her that she thought she was pregnant hence her period being late and Violet had been invited by her mini-flower for tea.

For the past two years things had turned dark in the magical world as well as the non-magical; a dark wizard who called himself Voldemort had been rising in power, killing torturing and disposing of muggleborn magicals saying that they were unworthy of yielding magic.

To Violet's amazement and hurt, Severus had been drawn into the mess. It had started with him commenting on how powerful magic Voldemort was capable off, and then it had slowly escalated in Severus stealing away for _meeting some friends_.

Violet hadn't been fooled, and had given him a choice; stop the dark silly stuff or leave. It had rained and thundered when she'd kissed him goodbye, saying that she hoped he'd come back. He hadn't.

"Hey, Violet?"

Lily was looking at her with kind worried green eyes.

"Sorry mini-flower… you were saying?"

"I was saying that I'm sorry about you and Severus; I can tell you still miss him."

Violet grimaced.

"If I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"If you kill him, can you take a picture?" joked James Potter as he entered the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"No! I can't leave any proof silly!" Violet joked back.

She stayed for a bit longer and then headed back home after kissing her sister and brother-in-law and making Lily promise to call as soon as she knew if she really was pregnant.

# # # #

Someone was following her. Violet rounded a corner on her way from work and peeked behind her but saw no one. She knew however that someone was somewhere near; she could feel the person excitement and it made her sick. She quickened her pace – and stumbled into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking-"

She was pushed against a wall. Fuck. Snarling, Violet kicked the man's shin, but missed and was locked into place by a heavy body. So, she did what every sensible person would do; she screamed long and loud and shrill.

"Get away from her you filthy muggle!"

The man dropped to the ground, suddenly bleeding all over the pavement and Violet leaned against the wall and tried to get what she saw

"What the hell Severus?!"

The dark haired, black clothed wizard was snarling at the bleeding man on the ground.

"Go home Violet!"

"Hell no! Heal him, idiot! Now!"

"I can't."

Violet tuned into the younger man, fought back the urge to vomit, turned and flew away down the street.

How could Severus have turned so... bad.

# # # #

Violet flung herself down on the couch with a stream of curses flowing from her lips.

She had searched Severus out since that happening a few days ago, demanding an explanation, and had been disgusted to feel the hunger for power that radiated from him. There was a small hint of remorse and sadness and far, though, and she had tried to coax him back, to no avail.

So she had left and gone back home and was now angry and disappointed and sad, all in a joyful mix.

"Idiot!" she muttered and flung herself up to call Lily to get her mind on other things, if only for a moment.

# # # #

Violet rung on the doorbell and grinned when James threw the door open with a beaming smile.

"Hi ruff-head daddy!" she grinned and hugged him.

"Oh hush, I'm not a dad yet!"

"Yes you are! Sure, the little kid isn't here yet, but you're a daddy."

They went inside, Lily came running and gave a shrilling shriek pf joy as she threw herself around Violet.

"You'll be the best aunt ever!"

"HI Lily."

"You'll have to help me shop clothes and stuff!" Lily demanded as they headed to the kitchen.

"Sure, but let's wait a little 'til you start showing", Violet suggested, well aware that there was still accidents that could happen in a pregnancy.

She hoped everything would work out fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeello! So sorry for the delay, once again my internet Connection has been down for aaages...**

**But, here's chapter 7, enjoy it =)**

**7 Wonders of life (A few days in August 1980)**

"You're so sweet Harry", mumbled Violet as she rocked her nephew softly back and fort while walking from one end of the living room to the other.

"Hi, is he asleep?"

"Hi Sirius. Yes, he's so cute", Violet said softly and smiled at the younger man who sauntered inside the room with two cups if steaming hot chocolate.

"Are James and Lily upstairs?"

"Yeah, Prongs is... torn up."

"It would be strange if he weren't", Violet pointed out as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey you two. Thanks Violet, I'll take him; might cheer James up a bit", whispered Lily suddenly from the doorway.

"Sure thing, give him a support hug from me."

Violet handed over the sleeping baby, her sister disappeared back upstairs and Violet fell back against the couch with a sigh.

"This is madness", she whispered and dragged her hands over her face, pressing her fingertips into the flesh as if it could remove the stress and fear.

A hand on her knee made Violet remove her hands from her eyes. Sirius was smiling kindly at her.

"Hey, at least you're not in the middle of it all."

Violet snorted.

"Well, that sort of makes it more annoying; I can't help at all! I'm forced to stand by and look on!"

The black haired mans smile faded and he looked sheepish.

"Sorry..."

"Oh don't be, you have a point, sort of", she muttered and sipped at the chocolate.

"Hey Viol, we're still here, all of us."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dogstar."

Sirius seemed to think about something, for he frowned a little, then he snorted and looked at her with a strange soberness Violet didn't see in his eyes often.

"What say you about ditching this place and just hang out?"

Violet met the gray eyes and grinned.

"Define hang out."

He smirked and emptied his cup before kissing her cheek as sh had kissed his.

"Oh y'know, hang out, not so much talking, more feeling... a little break from the madness."

Violet chuckled.

"Okay, but nothing more", she said and finished off her chocolate.

"Nah, don't worry Viol, I just figured we could both need it."

She laughed out loud then and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well, get going then, I can't Apparate", she pointed when the parted for air.

And so they left after leaving a quick note behind for their friends, ensuring that they were fine and simply had left for good measure.

# # # #

Violet stretched out on the couch and watched amused as Sirius played with Harry in dog form; the black shaggy animal was jumping around, puffing and wagging its tail and the toddler was greatly amused for he giggled and tried to catch the wagging mass of fur that was Sirius's tail.

"I still can't believe you slept with him!" hissed Lily from the floor by the couch.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"I still can't fully comprehend that you fell in love with James just like that after disliking him, but I'm not waving it in your face", she responded calmly.

She had of course told Lily the truth when her sister asked why she had left _with_ Sirius the last week and Lily had almost fainted when she got her answer.

"But... do you even like him?!"

"Oh for crying out loud! Hey, doggy, care to tell my sister that we aren't in love just because w shared a bed?"

The black dog barked and then Sirius was laughing his head off on the floor.

"Ah Lily flower! You're a pearl! Viol is totally honest with you; have you ever heard of having sex in the moment, no feelings at all?"

Lily snorted.

"Well, you have to at least be attracted physically to each other!" she insisted, and Violet snorted while Sirius roared with laughter.

"I give up, sorry Viol you're on your own!"

"Traitor!" Violet accused him with a huff.

"Love you too darling!" said Sirius and winked at her and Violet snorted, rolled her eyes and went on telling Lily about a new colleague at work who just didn't get that she wasn't interested in him.

# # # #

Violet glanced around the abandoned playground.

"Come on now, you can't hide from me. Get out her now, or I'm leaving", she snapped impatiently, tired of standing in darkness.

A shimmer, the air seemed to ripple and then Severus stood before her. He looked like death warmed over, his eyes were empty black tunnels and he had lost weight so his face was now more sharp than ever, and he looked even paler than the last time she had seen him.

"Violet. You came."

His voice lacked emotion. Violet wasn't fooled; he was obviously shielding himself off for security.

"Hello Severus. Long time no see. Now, I'll give you two choices. You either tell me what the fuck you're up too, or you leave and never contact m again."

Still he showed no emotions, but she felt him waver and saw the helplessness and regret he fought to hid. Violet said nothing, sh simply waited for him to crumble.

"I went to professor Dumbledore a week ago. _He_ is planning to kill Lily and her son! I've asked him to spare her as I favor to me, but I don't think he will."

"Scum", Violet whispered coldly. "You mean to tell me that you think it alright to let James and Harry be killed off? Really Severus, that's disgusting!"

"I couldn't beg him to spare them all! It would seem suspicious!"

"Idiot."

Violet lit a cigarette and took three fast drags, swirled the smoke around and inside her, willed her anger to hold still a little longer. She had to listen, her gut screamed to her. And Violet always followed her gut.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he'll hide them all away! No one will find them!" Severus said eagerly, and she waved a hand in the air.

"I know that! I know everything, except who told Albus, but now I know that as well. What will you do? Go back and get yourself killed?"

"I'll spy, pretend to be loyal to _him_ and his cause."

That was not what Violet had prepared herself for.

"Huh", she huffed out and then offered the younger man a cigarette. She lit his and then took a new for herself.

"And how will you hid your new color to _him_?" she asked and kicked a stone away from her into the darkness a bit away.

"Occlumency."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's what we call the ability to shield the mind from attack; it prevents a person from reading the mind."

Violet huffed and blew smoke rings into the cold night air.

"Well, I imagine that'll be helpful. So you're good at it?"

"I'm decent at the time, Albus has been teaching me since I spoke to him, and I think that with a little more training I'll be fine."

"Only think? You're not sure?"

"No, I'm not", he admitted. "_He_ is great at it; Albus is the only one who can rival him.

"Well fuck. I say go train then."

Severus actually smiled then.

"I'm sorry Violet. I choose wrong."

She had no idea what made her do it. Perhaps it was that she was cold and lonely and worried. It might have been the sad gleam in Severus's eyes, the way his lips trembled when he spoke. Either way it happened quick and without words; they were kissing and touching and stumbled into the woods and Violet was pressed against a tree and she tugged on the annoying robes Severus wore.

"Off!" she snarled and raked her nails down his arms and he growled and flicked wand and the robes turned into jeans and a shirt and it was sudden oh so easy to rip the buttons open and kiss his chest all over.

"You're cold", she mumbled as she fiddled with the fly in his jeans and felt his hands travel in under her thick woolen skirt, touching her bare legs under it.

"It's cold here", h pointed out and then he touched her and Violet moaned and grasped him and his lips where on her neck, he was hard in her hand and she wanted, need him so she pulled him closed and nibbled at his ear and then he was pushing inside her and she howled into his shoulder as he hit all the right buttons with his dick and fingers and tongue.

"Not so loud!" he panted and locked her hands over her head.

"So good!" she sighed and kissed his neck and bit down hard, and he groaned as loud as she had done and then she was lost and she pulled him with her into a different sort of darkness than the one that surrounded them.

Severus was the first to speak when they fixed their clothing and hair.

"I can't stay."

Violet smiled and shrugged.

"I figured as much. My door's open if you need a break. Keep safe."

She kissed his hand and then his lips and he smiled almost shyly at her, turned on the spot and was gone.

"Madness", Violet mumbled into the night as she lit her third cigarette and began walking home.

# # # #

"So, you'll not go out, at all?"

"That's right."

"That sucks!"

"It's for the greater good."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"No, it's 'cause you have a mad snake-faced guy after you", she corrected her sister and Lily's laughter through the phone was good to hear.

"I can come visit, right?"

"Yes, of course! Sirius'll come over to you and fix you a Portkey which you can activate with a safe word and you can use it to come here then back home."

"More creepy magic then", Violet teased and smiled when her little sister giggled.

"Hey mini-flower?

"Yes?"

"Have you told Petunia?"

"She hangs up when I call."

"Nice... want me to talk with her?"

"I don't know Violet... what good will it do? She's scared and feels pout aside and too many things have happened for us to be close..."

"Well, if you change your mind, just tell me."

"I will. Have to go now, Harry's awake."

Violet laughed.

"Yeah I can hear that. Give him a kiss from me and send James my love. Goodnight mini-flower."

"Night Violet."


	8. Chapter 8

**And here comes chapter 8, enjoy it as well =)**

**8 Shadows and friendship (A few days in January 1981)**

Violet glared at the younger man with dirty blonde hair and watery, running small eyes. No, she didn't care much for Peter Pettigrew; he gave of waves of unease, distrust and gray shadows.

She had voiced her concerns for Lily over tea a few weeks ago but her red haired sister had found an explanation for everything; Peter was shy, insecure and hadn't many friends. Violet had given up arguing after ten minutes, but she didn't give up on her gut and so she had been observing Peter whenever she met him, which wasn't often but still it felt better than doing nothing.

Now, they were all talking over lunch at the hide out in Godric's Hollow.

"Hey, you okay?"

Violet turned and met Sirius's eyes.

"Smoke", she said and left the table with a nod to her sister, who smiled and nodded back.

Out in the garden, Violet waited until Sirius had closed the doors behind him before she snapped and poured out her thoughts.

"Something about Peter is totally off. He feels slimy, uneasy and shadowy!"

"Eh, shadowy? Is that even a word?"

She blew smoke rings into Sirius's face and glared at him.

"Don't mock me, please. I mean what I say! You're a dog, you have senses most people haven't, surely you get vibes as well?"

for a second, she felt a rush of fear from the long haired wizard, and then he was hugging her tightly against him and sniffing her hair.

"If I can't trust my friends, then who can I trust?" he whispered in her ear and then lt her go.

Violet blew more smoke rings and sighed.

"Sirius... sometimes, things aren't what they seem!"

It was no use; she saw it in his eyes and so she gave up, for the moment.

"Never mind... I may be wrong, maybe Lily's right and I just feel his insecurity", she said and felt Sirius relax.

"Hey, it's okay Viol", he reassured her kindly and kissed her cheek.

"You won't tell?"

"Of course not", he said and blew his own smoke rings alongside hers.

# # # #

"That was... fun."

Severus smirked at her and and untied her hand from the beds headboard. Violet flexed her wrist and giggled.

"So... you want your present now?"

"I thought this was my present?"

"No, silly! Well, it sort of is, too, but I've got you something else. Go look in the wardrobe, bottom shelf, big black box", she told him and kissed his shoulder before lying on her stomach and wriggling her toes.

Severus crossed the floor stark naked and Violet watched as his muscles flexed when bent down to get the box. She grinned appreciatively.

"You're sexy", she told him and licked her lips when he sat down on the mattress and Severus smirked and hastily kissed her cheek before untying the green bow on the box. His face lit up when he pulled out a jar filled with liquorice pastilles, a small box with chocolates and then a black warm hoodie with a snake embodied on the back, forming the letter S.

"Nice needle-work", he said and put the hoodie on. "It's warm. Thank you."

"Nice fit", Violet purred, raking her eyes over him. "Now take it off and come here!"

She picked up a piece of chocolate, put the candy aside and then slowly licked the sweetness from her fingers and biting into the brown little cube. Severus growled and bent down, licked her fingers as well and then kidnapped the remaining chocolate away into his mouth before he kissed her fiercely, mixing the chocolates with tongues and saliva and hot need.

It took them two hours to leave the bed.

# # # #

He had to shield himself better. That silly mudblood who claimed to b and Empath was onto him, he knew that much.

So, he sat still and emptied his mind from all things but his friends; let the gratefulness he felt for them fill him. He figured that the effort would do.

He would fool even Violet, and he'd gain so much from it.

# # # #

Lily giggled when Harry stole James's glasses and began crawling away with them.

"Sweetie, give daddy his glasses back", she laughed and then stiffened in sudden overly protective motherhood when Peter picked the little boy up with a grin.

"Hi Harry! Come on, you can play with me instead."

The short man handed the glasses back to her husband who grinned.

"Nice to have you here Peter, and thanks again."

Since the three of them were alone, they could talk freely. It felt good, Lily didn't like to keep things from those she considered family.

"I can't stay long, though, but I felt like popping in", said Peter, his voice nasal and quavery as always.

Harry, not really fond of being held now that he had learn to walk around on his wobbly legs, as well a crawl very fast, fidgeted in Peter's arms.

"Oh come on mini-prongs, a little hug isn't much, eh?" said Peter and laughed when Harry waved his arms in the air. "Alright, down you go then."

Lily felt relieved when her son began wobbling towards his dad. Funny, she never felt like this when someone else handled her son. It was paranoia, it just had to be. Peter was their friend and Secret Keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello folks! Here I come with chapter 9, I had to fix some small details but now I feel satisfied with it. Please tell me what you Think =)**

**9 Family (October 31 1981)**

Violet paced around in her kitchen and played with long blonde tendrils of hair as an uneasy feeling tore deeper inside her for every second.

"Fuck this!"

Giving up, trusting her gut as always, she stalked to the phone and dialed the one number she could rant off in her sleep.

"Hi Viol!"

"No! Not you too! Enough with that nickname, please! I hear it plenty of times from Sirius and Harry!"

"Oh bollocks! I wanted to join the Viol-fan club!" giggled her sister.

Violet smiled but decided to end the small talk.

"Mini-flower?"

"Yes?"

"Are you guys okay?" she asked and twirled hair around her finger.

"Sure, I mean beside dying from boredom. What's wrong Violet?"

Violet smirked. For not being an Empath, her younger sister still was _very_ good at reading emotions herself.

"I have this sinking feeling... can't name it, but it irks me off. Ar you totally sure you're alright?"

"Violet, we're perfectly fine, all three of us, I promise! Are _you_ alright? This must be stressful for you, struggling with two different live styles..."

Sweet, logical thinking Lily. Always a possible explanation for things.

"I miss you mini-flower", mumbled Violet and Lily giggled.

"I miss you too, Harry does too, he's been chanting 'Viol' all morning. Why don't you come over, see with your own eyes that we're okay."

"I can't stay long, but I'd like that."

"Okay, see you soon then."

They ended the call, Violet finished off her chocolate in the kitchen and then went upstairs. In her bedroom, she shut the drapes on the window and then opened a drawer and took out a photo of Harry. Smiling, Violet hold on tight to the photograph.

"Family", she whispered and vanished into thin air, leaving the bedroom behind her as the word went blurry and swirled around her.

When her feet met hard wooden floor she heard a delightful babble.

"Viol! Viol! Viol!"

Small arms around her legs, black untidy hair, her sisters green eyes in her nephews face. Violet sat down and beamed at him.

"Hi Harry! You're so cute, I missed you little mess!"

She hugged him and stood up with him on her hip and Harry played with hr many necklaces, finding the silver chains funny and very good to hold on to.

"Hi!" beamed Lily.

"Hi mini-flower."

"Viol!" said Harry with a bubbly giggle and nuzzled her neck, his small hands holding her shoulders.

Lily beamed.

"See what I meant? He's been really messy."

Violet laughed and kissed Harry's messy hair.

"You're my little mess, aren't you Harry?"

"Viol's mess!" beamed the toddler and clung harder to her.

"Hi Violet! You doing alright?"

Hi James! Yeah, or well, I'm worrying sick about you guys but otherwise I'm good."

"Nah, that's silly of you, we're fin here. And bored!" laughed the brown eyed wizard as he too gave her a hug.

"Yeah, Lily told me. So how about we do something fun?"

"Viol, fun!" giggled Harry and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

They played with Harry for an hour before the little boy fell asleep in Violets knee.

"Aw, how cute", smiled Jams and snapped a photo of them.

"You can put him down upstairs", said Lily and the two sisters slipped into the nursey upstairs.

When Violet carefully placed Harry in his crib, the little boy stirred and blinked sleepily at her.

"Viol..."

"Sleep Harry, nighty-night. I love you."

"Love... Viol."

He fell back asleep. Violet beamed and Lily was teary eyed.

Violet stayed for another hour, sharing treacle tart and wine with her sister and brother-in-law before she hugged them goodnight and goodbye and left, the uneasy feeling in her stomach almost gone.

# # # #

Violet shut up in her bed, wide awake, ice cold and filled with fear, helplessness and love. Lily. Something was very wrong with her sister. Violet dashed to the phone, hoping that it was a nightmare that had woken Lily from her sleep. As the signals beeped, the emotions grew to a braking point, bubbled over and then there was nothing at all.

Violet slid down on the floor, phone still in hand, and wept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, I hope you'll enjoy it =)**

**10 Changes (November 1 1981)**

If it hadn't been for his eyes – glassy and empty of life – James Potter could have been sleeping awkwardly on the floor.

Violet whimpered, kissed the lukewarm cheek and gently shut the hazel eyes.

"Love you, you silly messy man", she whispered and left him, the sound of crying drawing her upstairs.

Red hair was sprawled over the floor like a pillow upon which her sisters head rested. Her green eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Harry was standing in his crib, crying and reaching for his mother.

"Bye mini-flower, love you. I'll take care of Harry, don't worry", Violet mumbled as she kissed her sisters cheek.

"Harry, come my little mess."

"Viol, up!" cried the boy and clung to her when she picked him up.

"Hush little mess, I'm here. It's alright."

"Mummy... daddy. Up, Viol!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, mummy and daddy can't be with us anymore, it's just you and me now."

"Only Viol?"

"Yes Harry."

"Love Viol", the toddler stated and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Harry."

Violet closet her eyes and focused. _Severus_, she called out mentally, tugging at the mental bond she had with him.

It took a few seconds, and then he stood before her, a sleepy mess in an instant and collected and grief stuck in the next.

"I'm so sorry", he said and hung his head.

"Not your fault, you weren't their Secret Keeper."

"You mean Black told _him_?"

"No... Sirius hasn't been the Keeper either... it's Peter", Violet said.

She had, after many confused, tear filled minutes before she Portkeyed to her sisters home, thought everything over; yes Sirius had voluntered to be Secret Keeper, but then he had confessed to her that he felt like it was unsafe since it would be obvious to anyone who knew James that he had chosen Sirius for the task. And then, when Violet had volunteered herself, Sirius had stopped her and said that he knew what to do.

Although Violet hadn't been told anything, it was now clear to her; it explained why it had taken so long for her to get the address after the Fidelius-charm had been completed, it explained the uneasy feelings she got from Peter and it explained why Sirius wasn't here.

The Animagus had had a similar bond with James as Violet had had with Lily so she was sure Sirius knew that James no longer was alive. She also knew that if Sirius knew who had betrayed them, he would go after the person. Which, she concluded, he now had since he wasn't with her or Harry.

"Severus, you have to alert Albus since I can't. Tell him that Peter Pettigrew has talked and that Sirius is after him. Go tell him now, please. I'll take Harry home with me."

"Stay safe."

He touched her cheek and vanished. Violet rocked the now hiccuping Harry, put a hand in her pocket and grasped the photo tightly, kissed the black messy hair on Harry's head and whispered out:

"Family."

They landed in her bedroom. Violet put the light on and looked her nephew over for injuries but found none except a bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which made her uneasy and troubled. She'd ask Albus what had caused the scar, for it was clearly some sort of magic.

"Viol sad?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sad. But it's okay, I have you here, and you're me precious little mess", she said and kissed his hands. He giggled.

"Viol's mess. Love Viol. Viol, sleep!"

She laughed softly.

"Alright Harry, let's sleep."

She undressed herself and stripped Harry of his dust covered pajamas and then climbed into bed and pulled him close.

"Here, this is good, right my little mess?"

"Viol warm! Viol not sad?"

"Oh sweetie I'll be sad a little while, but I'm happy that you're here little mess", she told him and Harry smiled kissed her cheeks and curled against her.

"Night Viol. Love Viol."

"Night little mess, I love you too."

# # # #

"No! I'm not allowing it! Harry will not stay with Petunia as long as I'm around! She loathes magic, she's jealous and I hate to say it but she won't care for him! I share Lily's blood, I'm her oldest sister, mind you, and I have more say in this matter than you have!"

To say that Violet was livid was an understatement. She'd listened to Albus as he told her about blood wards, the power of love's sacrifice and she'd even manage to get him to tell her about Harry's scar; Albus suspected it was _alive_, filled with some dark magic that he yet was unaware of.

"Violet, he'll be better protected there, away from out world."

"Better protected in a love-less home?! I don't think so! No, you hear me Albus, no!" Violet snapped again and held Harry close. The toddler was bemused, he had refused to be held by Albus or Minerva – Violet found it very funny – and clung to her, babbling small nonsense words and pulling at her hair.

"Albus, perhaps, this one time, you are wrong", said Minerva carefully with a frown and Violet gave a mental victory yell – she had support!

The elderly wizard sighed, rubbed hos nose and then nodded.

"Very well. You'll have to move somewhere safe, and I will provide the wards."

Violet smirked.

"Very good choice, headmaster."

# # # #

"He just gave in?"

"For now; I suspect he'll come up with something later on... he's manipulative as hell."

Violet offered Severus a biscuit and drained her coffee cup. Harry was asleep, after hours of crying after his mum and dad again. Violet had let him cry, hushed him and sung him a lullaby and put him in bed. Then she had called Severus and now they sat on the little couch in the bedroom for she refused to leave Harry out of sight.

"Where will you go?"

Violet raised an eyebrow at the wizard?"

"Don't you mean, where will we go?"

He blinked at her.

"What?"

Violet laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

"You're coming with us silly! I, we, need you. That is, if you want to."

Severus simply stared at her, and after minutes of drowning in his eyes, Violet opened her mouth to speak, and then he kissed her and his arms sneaked around her.

"Where will we go, then?" he whispered against her lips when he drew back for air.

"I don't know. But we'll be okay. We have to be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya folks!**

**Here's chapter 11, sorry for the irregular updates; am busy with work, will try to update a little more regulary, hope you undetstand**

**Have fun Reading**

**11 New places (November 20 and 21 1981)**

"Well, this is a whole lot more than I packed for!"

Severus snorted and flashed Violet a grin as she glared at the house they stood in front of. It was really a big house, two floors and a big garden on the back and a smaller on the front. The perfect home for a child.

"You know, I feel suspicious about this..."

He understood what Violet meant; it had been Albus who'd given them the house, and since the old wizard had at first tried to take Harry from Violet, it was indeed suspicious that he know helped them out so much.

"Perhaps he really has seen the error of his ways?" Severus suggested.

"Sev'us!"

Harry trotted towards him and began pulling at his leg. Severus bent down and hesitantly picked the boy up.

"Hello", he said and Harry giggled and began touching his cheeks, nose and then pulled his hair.

"Harry, don't pull on Severus's hair, it hurts", said Violet as she came to Severus's rescue and took Harry into her arms.

"No! Sev'us!"

"Harry, you can play in a little while, okay, we have to go inside first sweetie."

Severus couldn't help but smirk; he found a biter satisfaction in hearing James Potter's son wailing for _him_ of all people.

"Sev'us mine!"

Severus met Violet's eyes; she winked and blew him a kiss before unlocking the door and disappearing inside. He followed her, making sure no one saw them enter.

# # # #

Violet sighed and threw her hands into the air.

"What are we gonna do with a place this big?! Turn it into an orphanage?! We have ten freaking bedrooms! Ten!"

"Viol, play!"

Despite being annoyed, Violet giggled at Harry's happy face.

"You want to play in every room, little mess?"

"Play!" he told her again and then wobbled into a nearby room, giggling.

"Well, at last we won't have too little space", Violet muttered and shrugged.

"There must be a catch", said Severus as he came out from another room. "There are two beds in every room except two."

"Ugh... I don't want to have people jumping in here! What if he intends for this to be some sort of Headquarter?!" she groaned.

"If he did, I'm sure he'd have told us... perhaps he simply didn't want to purchase a new house. This is after all his unused summer house..."

"Ugh", Violet stated.

They explored the bottom floor of the house and found a kitchen big enough for forty people, a huge living room, a room with a freaking pool and a basement under the kitchen.

"I'm not cleaning this place! You'll have to do that!" Violet huffed as they occupied a couch in the living room.

"No way! I'll help you, but I refuse to clean!"

"Duh! I meant cleaning by magic, Severus!"

"Oh..."

"Sev'us! Magic! Magic!" babbled Harry happily, his eyes fixed on Severus's wand. Violet giggled and watched as Severus made the carpet Harry was sitting on rise into the air, the boy squealing happily.

# # # #

Violet was inspecting the little garden in front of the house when she met one of their new neighbors. The old lady introduced herself as Mirabelle and turned out to be very kind; Violet felt that she had a very potential baby-sitter.

They had a light dinner and then went for a walk; inspecting their new surroundings as well as finding good places for Harry to play on. They found two playgrounds, a lake and lots of trees.

"Well, I do like the neighborhood", Violet admit as she curled up against Severus in the couch. "And we do have wards here, so I guess we'll be pretty safe from all things magical."

Severus hummed in agreement.

"Why is Harry sleeping in my lap?"

"He likes you! Honestly Severus!"

Violet grinned at the black haired wizard; she could tell he had grown fond of Harry already, but she suspected he felt embarrassed about it, or uncomfortable since he was dealing with a kid.

Sleep that night came blissfully quickly and without nightmares.

# # # #

"Harry, no! Don't throw..."

The spoon hit him on the arm; the toddler who sat in a high chair at the table was giggling and splashing his milk and cereal all over. Severus felt out of place. His plan to let Violet sleep didn't work out either, for she came walking inside the kitchen in an oversized t-shirt with a yawn.

"Morning boys", she greeted them and then rolled her eyes when she saw the mess.

"Harry, what have we said about playing with food?"

"Not food. Breakfast!" argued Harry, and Severus felt his patience wear thinner.

"Hey, go and have a shower or something, I'll fix my little mess", the blonde Empath told him kindly. "You're very sweet but you don't have to press yourself Severus", she went on and kissed his cheek.

So, he took a shower, read a book about potions and then had lunch with Violet and Harry, who did not throw things at him, and then they took a walk to the playground, where they met some more neighbors; Severus felt awkward and so Violet easily took over the talking part for him, which made him grateful.

They had dinner at a little restaurant and met more nice people; Severus suspected it was partially Violet's happiness that drew them in.

He asked her about it later in the evening, when Harry was asleep and they lay in their bed.

"Yes... partially you're right; I'm feeling good now, and it draws people closer to me yes, but mostly it's just people wanting to be friendly to newcomers", she told him and cuddled closer.

"That is useful", he commented and she laughed tiredly.

"Slytherin... Night Severus."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya!**

**A little "warning"- this chapter will appear rushed, but I need to get to the real action, so bear with please =) Also, when you se 1 of these #**

**it means there's a timgap during a day, and when you see 4 # # # # there is a jump to another day**

**Enjoy!**

**12 Snippets of life (A few days from 1981 to 1991)**

"So, what are you gonna do? I mean, I know what I'm gonna do; stay here with the little mess for at least another year, but I know you won't be able to just sit here and look at the walls or the pretty weather… so, what are you gonna do Severus?" Violet asked him during breakfast a snowy, cold day in December.

The house was finally feeling a little more homey than it had when the moved in a month ago; Violet had been driving him nuts with colors, rugs and furniture, but Severus found that he now appreciated it.- they had their own rooms, so when he felt like being alone he slipped inside his cave and made potions or read. It was nice. But, Violet was right again, he was restless.

"Albus asked, or well more like told me to teach at Hogwarts. He said that since I'm seen as a traitor amongst Death Eaters, I'll be safer there, sort of."

"Uh-huh. Do you want to? Teach, I mean?"

She was looking at him with shining eyes.

"Maybe", he admitted.

#

"I just realized that if you go and teach I can call you professor… that's kinda naughty."

Severus choked on his water while Violet snorted with laughter. They were in the living room, Harry was napping and they had nothing to do.

He glared at her.

"That is not appropriate. Nor is it funny."

"Yes it is!" she grinned and smirked. "Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes, snatched out pulled her onto his lap.

"So you want to play, hm? Good girls don't play…" he purred and she laughed and squirmed in his lap.

"Well professor, I guess I'm very, very bad then."

# # # #

Violet giggled as Harry trotted towards her with a bucket and a spade. They were at the playground and the little messy haired boy had amused himself with burying stones in the sandpit.

"Violet, come play!"

"Alright sweetie, let's make a nice big castle, right?"

"Castle! Magic!" giggled Harry and beamed at her.

"My magic!" piped a voice and from nowhere a little blond boy appeared beside harry, grinning as much as the black haired boy.

"No, mine!" protested Harry and glared at the boy.

"My magic!" insisted the blond.

"No! Mine!"

Violet bit her lip to keep the giggle inside as the boys babbled back and forth.

"Draco! Be nice, darling", said a cool kind voice, and Violet looked up and spotted a woman with hair so blonde it was almost white.

"Sorry…" the blonde boy muttered and peeked at Harry. "Share magic? Please!"

Harry seemed to consider very deeply and then he nodded.

"Share!" he decided happily and offered the blond boy his bucket.

"They're so cute!" Violet beamed as they boys busied themselves with sand – Harry had apparently forgotten her in favor of the other boy.

"Yes", the other woman agreed and then held out her hand. "Narcissa."

Violet took the somewhat smaller hand in her own. "Violet."

#

"What are the odds for that?" Violet murmured astonished as she finished of her salad.

Severus has just told her that he knew the blond woman, the boy and even the father, which Violet hadn't seen. They were apparently his friends since school and during Voldemort's little war for power.

"I knew they had moved, but since I haven't spoken to Lucius of Narcissa for a while, I haven't known their new living place. This smells of Albus", Severus said with a look of annoyance.

"You don't say?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're so funny Violet. I'll talk to Lucius, see if he knows anything."

"Sounds like a plan", she said and kissed his cheek before telling Harry that it was very bad to throw food on the floor.

# # # #

"Violet! Wake up!"

Someone was tugging at her hair, and it was not in a good way.

"Harry, stop that… it's early, go back to sleep."

The five year old didn't obey.

"I want breakfast! Draco's coming today!"

Groaning, Violet rolled onto her back, blinked sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"Violet!"

"Okay, you win, little mess, I'm up, I'm up!"

"Yay!"

#

"I could've slept for another hour", Violet muttered by lunchtime, hiding another yawn.

Narcissa laughed beside her. "Me too, but the wonders of parenting is that you always obey the kid."

"Indeed."

They sat in the garden sipping on tea and supervising their boys while Severus and Lucius was inside discussing, well, something – Violet wasn't really updated on their talking.

"You know, I have to admit it was clever of Albus to have us all move here. It's nice and secluded and we have each other for company when it gets too hard to keep up the muggle-appearance", Narcissa said thoughtfully and sipped her tea.

"Yeah, as much as it irks me, I agree", Violet admitted and turned her face upwards to the beaming hot sun.

# # # #

"Severus?"

Severus blinked in surprise and looked away from the book he was reading. Harry was looking up at him from the floor where sat with a book of his own.

"Yes Harry?"

"When I go to Hogwarts, will you be mean to me?"

The seven year old seemed troubled, and Severus hadn't expected the question.

"Mean to you? Why in Merlin's name would I be mean to you?"

"It says here that if a Hogwarts teacher has a child in school, the teacher can't favo-favorize the student", Harry told him and pointed to the book, a lighter version for children about Hogwarts.

Severus abandoned his book and joined Harry on the floor.

"You misunderstand this Harry. Not favorizing is not the same as being mean, it means that I cannot behave as I do here, at home with you; you will be a student when at school, and you will have to follow the rules. Do you understand?" he explained, feeling like he failed the boy when Harry pouted.

"So you won't like me anymore?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I will, I just won't be able to show it as I do here at home, that would be favorizing."

"Oh."

Harry hugged him then.

"I don't want you to teach! I won't you to like me Severus!"

His arms full of the messy haired boy, Severus felt a little unsure of what to do; even after six years with Harry, he still felt unsure of himself as a parent figure.

So, he did what he had seen Violet do on occasions when Harry had been sad, he kissed the boy's messy hair and mumbled, "I love you, little mess, so don't be sad." And he meant it.

# # # #

"Violeeeet!"

Violet decided that Harry was way too bright in the morning for a nine year old.

"Seeeeveruuuus!"

"How can he be so chirpy? And loud?" muttered Severus and blinked sleepily beside her.

"I'll tell you when I know", muttered Violet and curled up against the wizard.

"Happy biiiirthdays!"

Violet groaned.

"Harry, sweetie, you're really adorable but – is that chocolate?"

She saw Severus smirk and pinched his arm as she sat up.

"Chocolate times ten! And packages!" beamed Harry and put the tray on the bedside table before he crawled up and joined them in the bed, grin stretching from ear to ear.

When neither Violet of Severus made a move for breakfast and presents, the boy huffed and glared at them.

"You're not allowed to be tired, it's your birthdays, eat and open present. Like, right now!"

Violet burst out laughing.

"You're so bossy, little mess."

"And too much of a riser", drawled Severus and ruffled Harry's hair. Violet beamed at her boys and reached for her chocolate.

# # # #

"Violet! I want to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Harry, can I please just get ten minutes to do the laundry? We have the whole day left, and we can also go tomorrow."

"You better make it ten minutes", grinned the eleven year old boy and sprinted away.

Violet shook her head in amusement as she heard her nephew holler for Severus to "please stop sulking and come and help get Violet away from the laundry."

#

"An owl?! Really?!"

Harry was beaming.

"You'll need one for letters", said Violet and handed Harry the cage with the white bird.

"Thank you!"

Beside harry, Severus caught her eyes and winked.

"And, since you'll need company when the bird is in the Owlery, you'll get this little beast as well."

The squeal harry let out when he saw the black cat in the cage Severus held made Violet's ear bleed.

#

"I think he was satisfied", Violet drawled that evening when shay lay across a naked Severus, still sweaty and sated from their fooling around.

"Hm? Oh, yes."

She kissed his shoulder.

"If you don't come home and have him with you every weekend I will throw you out", she joked.

"I won't be thrown out woman", he huffed and started dragging his nails up and down her back.

"Mm, that's nice… I can't believe you'll both leave for Hogwarts in a week", she mumbled and arched into his touch.

"It'll be okay, we'll come home every weekend, and you'll work Monday to Friday just as I will", he pointed out.

"I know… but still… it'll be empty not having you here every night."

"I know."

Severus kissed her neck.

"Good night, flower."

"Night, snake. Love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo! I'm here to drop off the next chapter, adn then I'm off to plot and plan for what'll come next!**

**Enjoy reading! **

**13 Hogwarts (September 1 1991)**

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything with you?"

"Jennie… you helped be pack!"

Harry wasn't sure what to think of Violet as they stood by the Hogwarts Express; she seemed as if she would cry ay time, and he didn't like her crying, but he was also embarrassed and mostly wished to say goodbye and leave for school.

"Violet, for Merlin's sake let the boy go!" muttered Severus and rolled his eyes and Harry felt grateful and smiled at the man who was very strict and tried to appear unfaced but was actually very kind and caring.

"But-"

"No! Let him leave, you'll see us both soon."

"Sneaky snake!" his aunt accused the wizard, and Harry grinned when Severus smirked.

"Yes. Now, bye and see you."

This time it was his aunt who rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's it? No hugs, no kisses? I'm hurt, Severus! And you, little mess, I've raised you better!" she lashed out in pretended hurt.

"Bye Viol, love you!"

His aunt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too little mess. Now be good and have fun."

Harry turned away a little as his aunt quite bluntly kissed Severus, who squirmed: the man wasn't that comfortable with public affection.

"Don't be too strict, they're just kids!" Harry hard her reprimand.

"I'll be however I want to, thank you very much. Harry, come along now."

"Bye boys, love you!"

Harry followed Severus aboard the train and they picked a compartment.

"I'll have to oversee the prefects and stalk around a bit. I'm suspecting that Draco will join you soon. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Bye Severus."

And so Harry was left alone, but nor long since Draco did indeed join him. They played chess and bought candy from a nice lady with a trolley and wondered how Hogwarts would be

# # # #

Severus sat down and watched as the new first years lined up in front of Minerva and the Sorting Hat. He clapped politely for the new students in the three houses, and applauded hard when he got new Slytherins – all in all he behaved just like the other Heads of Houses.

"Harry Potter!"

Finally. Severus glanced at Albus and found that the old man looked weary but was trying to hide it. No matter, Severus saw it.

Harry was taking long, too long, Severus decided. On the other hand, the Hat had been slow with him as well.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Violet would've laughed out loud, but since she wasn't other, Severus wasn't tempted to laugh, instead he smirked and nodded at his – no one knew he thought of boy that way and he intended to keep it so – foster son as the boy sat down by the green and silver clad table.

Albus looked calm and clapped kindly, but Severus saw that the older man was furious. So, Violet had been right; Hogwarts's Headmaster _had_ been planning something with Harry. Severus snarled mentally. No one, dark wizard or light old man, would harm Harry.

# # # #

The Slytherin common room was green, dark and cosy. Harry beamed as he looked around the room with Draco by his side. The blonde seemed just as excited as Harry felt.

"This is great! Look out that window! We're _under the lake_!"

"I know!" Harry beamed.

"Listen up first years! You've been sorted into Slytherin, and being a snake means being honorable and care for your own, no matter what! Watch your own and your housemate's backs and stand united as one! Do everything with cunning in your mind. Make sure you get what is yours."

Harry grinned. Severus was totally cool, dark and Slytherin-like.

# # # #

Severus yawned, stretched out in the bed and admitted silently that he missed Violet as much as h always did during school year. he slept better beside her. On the other hand, the grumpiness he felt without her served a purpose; students and teachers alike had since long learned not to mess with him.

He closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
